This invention relates to deodorizers such as are used to deodorize commodes and urinals, particularly in the toilets of institutions and places frequented by the public, although it may also be used in homes. Particularly, this invention relates to cabinets for such deodorizers. More specifically, this invention concerns itself with the frame on which the housing of the cabinet is mounted and facilities carried by the frame.
Typical of the teachings of the prior art relating to this invention is Zlotnik. Zlotnik discloses a deodorant cabinet which has given satisfactory service. But Zlotnik has deficiencies which it is desirable to overcome and it is an object of this invention to provide a deodorant cabinet which does not suffer from the deficiencies of Zlotnik.
The frame 3 (FIG. 5) of Zlotnik includes a back plate 13, a top plate 14 and a bottom plate 15. The frame, including its back plate, top plate and bottom plate, is molded as an integral unit, with possible stress-related cracking in the corners due to vandalism once a deodorizer including the frame is in use. Following the completion of the molding operation, it is necessary to remove the frame as a unit. This presents a serious problem since the top and bottom plates, being at right angles to the back plate, cannot be removed with the back plate by raising the frame parallel to the back plate. It is necessary that the mold have retractors at the top and bottom plates which are displaced during removal from the mold at about 45.degree. to the horizontal to free the top and bottom plates for removal. The removal of the frame from the mold is thus a time-consuming and costly process, adding tremendously to the final cost of the finished product. An additional item of cost is that the removal of the frame sometimes distorts the joints between the back plate and the top or bottom plates and recasting is required. The molding and removal process also requires joints of small thickness so that the frame is not as highly stress-resistant at the joints as is desirable.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the above-described deficiencies of the prior-art frame and to provide a relatively low-cost method of producing a molded frame for a deodorant cabinet in whose practice the parts of the frame shall be readily removable from the mold without resulting distortion at the joints between its parts. It is also an object of this invention to provide a frame which shall lend itself to relatively low-cost manufacture and which shall be highly stress resistant at the joints between its parts. The achievements of the objects of this invention have other ancillary advantages which will be described herein.